Light In The Darklands
by salvage1
Summary: Intro inside. post-apocalypetic pokemorph storie. Shinx,Buizel,Pikachu,Leafeon,Zorua,and Jolteon pokemorphs. Rewriting!
1. Chapter 1 Rewriten!

Chapter 1

**10/11/79**

The leader of the vipers power gang talked to his executives via face cam over the computer.

"Sir are you sure your safe from the hunters there?" One executive asked.

"Positive, if this bunker isn't safe nowhere is," Their leader responded, "So can we please get to business?"

"Of course sir," He said. "As you can see from the chart…"

A ruckus came from outside the leaders' door causing the men to tense up. But, the sound suddenly stopped allowing them t breath a sigh of relief. Though that was short lived due to the leaders bodyguards' lifeless body flying threw the door and colliding into the man. Following the body was a man in a black and gray outfit and wearing a red trimmed fedora.

"Tsk tsk Mr. Rodregas, You should have known you couldn't hide from us," He said to the viper leader who just pushed the body off of himself.

"You have quite a bounty on your head and I'm here to collect it," The strangely dressed man said.

"Certainly we can come to an agreement" The leader lied moveing his hand slowly to his coat pocket, "I seem to be in need of a new bodyguard, it pays well."

"I'm afraid I'm not in the market for a job at the time," He said.

"Pity," The leader said sadly. He quickly drew a snub nose revolver but before he could get it aimed there was a hole in his head and his killer was already holstering his 44.

Spread the Darkness

In 2480 all oil dried up. There was global conflict for means of power. Eventually it was settled that nuclear power would be used. But, plutonium was scarce. Only a few major cities had continues power. Most places had little to no power, these were known as the darklands. In 2500 gangs took over several plutonium mines and selling it at high prices to the darklands. These gangs were ruthless and constantly at war with each other. They got bigger and bigger until the authorities were powerless to stop them. One day a strange man visited a darklands settlement. Though unknown to the villagers, the man came with sinister intent, to test a human biological enhancement serum. The man poisoned their water supply and left. After a few days the villagers started noticing strange changes to their bodies, patches of fur, scales sharper teeth, etc. The changes only go worse until the villagers were all beings called pokemorphs. One day a trading caravan came to town to find the pokemorphs. When they left they told settlements of this discovery. Those towns immediately put together a militia to wipe out the "freaks" off the face off the earth. They raided the village killing men, women, and children alike. A small group of children escaped the massacre through a hidden escape tunnel. These survivors lived in hiding for many years. These survivors, 570 (Zorua), 470 (Leafeon), 135 (Jolteon), 25 (Pikachu), 418 (Buizel), and 403 (Shinx) learned to make a living on the bounties of gang leaders. This is their story.

Later that Night

Zorua walked into the his own bunker and dropped the laptop on the table.

"Mission successful," He said.

Buizel spun around in his chair and said, "Hmm your still alive."

He was covered in light brown fur from head to tow. He had a muzzle going about 4 in out of his face. He was wearing a tub-top with jeans with a hole for his tail.

Suddenly, Leafeon ran out and jumped into Zoruas' arms and kissed him. Leafeon was covered in tan fur. She had on a T-shirt and short shorts on. She had ears and a tail that all flatten out into leafs.

"I'm so happy your ok," She said.

Zorua was enveloped in red light and changed into his true form. He was cover in slate gray fur. He had a scruff of hair that was tipped with red between his large fox-like ears. He had a small fluffy tail sticking out of his pants.

"I'm always ok," He replied, "I'm difficult to kill."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Zorua made several stops on the way back to the bunker. 1 trading post, multiple bars. By the time he got home, around 3 AM, he could barley remember his name. He parked the motorcycle in the garage. He then staggered his way inside carrying groceries and a bottle of whisky. That was Buizels' guard shift.

"What the fuck!" He said upon seeing Zorua, "god damn it not again!"

"What the fuck do you want asshole!" Zorua blurted out.

"This is the third time this week you've come home wasted," He retorted getting up from his chair, "Do you have any idea how much money that has cost us!"

"FUCK OFF!" Zorua said throwing the whiskey bottle at Buizel barley missing him.

"That it!" Buizel said as he shot a high powered stream of water at him, hitting Zorua in the chest.

"Uggh!" Zorua grunted. He then got up and stuck out his hand. A dark sphere of energy collected and zorua prepared to fire. Just in time Jolteon came into the room to see what was happening. Once he realized what was going down he shot a bolt of electricity at Zorua. The strain of alcohol and the attack cased him to pass out before firing the sphere.

"Get him restrained!" Buizel yelled at a stoned Jolteon, "NOW!"

**~ The Next Morning ~**

Zorua woke up very hungover and very confused. 'What the hell?' He thought. He looked around to see if any one was in the room. After realizing he was alone he picked the locks on his restraints. He then staggered out of the room. He looked around seeing the bunker desserted. 'What the hell' he repeated in his head. He then walked out into the main area. The room was trashed. There were bullet holes in the walls and upturned tables that seemed to have been used as cover. He then looked to the door. It had been cut open.

"Oh fuck," He muttered to himself.

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter but the story finally has a plot! I promise to make up for the short chapters with frequent updates. Also to the OCs I received I may use them in the future but some changes will be made. I also need some bad pokemorph OCs, Please REVIEW I need impute. Im new at writing and I need advice!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zorua made several stops on the way back to the bunker. 1 trading post, multiple bars. By the time he got home, around 3 AM, he could barley remember his name. He parked the motorcycle in the garage. He then staggered his way inside carrying groceries and a bottle of whisky. That was Buizels' guard shift.

"What the fuck!" He said upon seeing Zorua, "god damn it not again!"

"What the fuck do you want asshole!" Zorua blurted out.

"This is the third time this week you've come home wasted," He retorted getting up from his chair, "Do you have any idea how much money that has cost us!"

"FUCK OFF!" Zorua said throwing the whiskey bottle at Buizel barley missing him.

"That it!" Buizel said as he shot a high powered stream of water at him, hitting Zorua in the chest.

"Uggh!" Zorua grunted. He then got up and stuck out his hand. A dark sphere of energy collected and zorua prepared to fire. Just in time Jolteon came into the room to see what was happening. Once he realized what was going down he shot a bolt of electricity at Zorua. The strain of alcohol and the attack cased him to pass out before firing the sphere.

"Get him restrained!" Buizel yelled at a stoned Jolteon, "NOW!"

**~ The Next Morning ~**

Zorua woke up very hungover and very confused. 'What the hell?' He thought. He looked around to see if any one was in the room. After realizing he was alone he picked the locks on his restraints. He then staggered out of the room. He looked around seeing the bunker desserted. 'What the hell' he repeated in his head. He then walked out into the main area. The room was trashed. There were bullet holes in the walls and upturned tables that seemed to have been used as cover. He then looked to the door. It had been cut open.

"Oh fuck," He muttered to himself.

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter but the story finally has a plot! I promise to make up for the short chapters with frequent updates. Also to the OCs I received I may use them in the future but some changes will be made. I also need some bad pokemorph OCs, Please REVIEW I need impute. Im new at writing and I need advice!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh fuck," Zorua said a second time.

He quickly ran to his bedroom. "LEAFEON!" he shouted.

He came up on his room. It was empty. He then ran across the hall to the bathroom. He then got into the medicine cabinet.

"AHA!" He shouted holding some hangover pills in the air triumphantly.

He then put some pills in his mouth and drank from the sink. He then sat down on the toilet lid and rubbed his temples. After a couple of minutes the pills kicked in. He started thinking about what to do. 'What if' he thought 'what if she's dead?' he then suppressed the thought. 'There where no bodies, she has to be alive,' he thought. Then it hit him.

"SHINX!" he shouted to himself.

He then walked into the computer room/ Jolteons bedroom. He sat at Jolteons usual desk. He then pressed the emergency button. A little hatch opened and ejected a card. He grabbed the card then put in a thumb drive and downloaded the previous night's security cam video. He then went back to his room and put on his usual attire with a chevalier vest under his cloths.

"Here's the fun part," he said to himself.

He then walked down to the rarely used armory. He flipped the switch that illuminated the rack of weapons. The guns ranged from RPG to katana. Zorua walked over to the rack and grabbed several weapons. He then walked to the garage and checked his pack. AK74, Desert Eagle, 2 .44 magnum revolvers, 2 katana's, and 3000$ of emergence cash. He almost took a motor cycle but thought for a moment, 'Its going to end up as a rescue mission so…' he thought then flipped a switch. 'I sure hope Jolteon knew what he was doing when he made this thing.' A large section of wall opend revealing a sleek black car.

"Perfect!" he said to himself.


End file.
